


Beautiful Tonight

by 185cmbaekhyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, Car Sex, Dinner dates, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/185cmbaekhyun/pseuds/185cmbaekhyun
Summary: And of course Jongin didn't say no. He never denies that man. No matter what. Sehun has him wrapped around his fingers and he is well aware of that. Not that Jongin is making any efforts to hide that fact.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 166





	Beautiful Tonight

  
  
  


Jongin's nervous.

After picking out what he wants to wear, he makes sure to be a few minutes early for their last minute planned date, and now he has to wait, shifting his weight from foot to foot in front of the restaurant. 

On his way there, Sehun texted him to let him know he'd be a few minutes later, 15 minutes max, but since Jongin wanted to surprise him at the entrance, he decided to wait. His hair is pushed back, his black button is rolled up to his elbows, his jaw is freshly shaven too. He dressed up to impress, after all.

However in the end, he decides he should do as told and heads up to the hall. 

The restaurant is full. Jongin looks around at the busy tables. An old couple eating side by side, one glass of wine each, studiously bent over their meals. A group of young women in their thirties collapsing with helpless giggles as a stern woman dining alone nearby looks on and frowns. Businessmen in their grey suits lighting up cigars. American tourists, trying to decipher the menu. A family and their teenage children. The noise level is high. The smoke level, too. But it doesn't bother him.

Jongin has a bouquet of flowers in his hand and a square box of fine chocolate at the crook of his elbow. He requests a table for two, as well as an expensive bottle of wine, and settles down nicely, willing his heart to stop racing. It's been quite some time since they went out together, just the two of them.

This isn't their first date. Actually, they've lost count of how many dates they've been together thus far, but Sehun promised a special night. He looked Jongin in the eye in that way that only Jongin knew how to decipher and asked him out spontaneously. Dinner. Fancy restaurant. Put on some nice clothes, he said, smiling cheekily. 

And of course Jongin didn't say no. He never denies that man. No matter what. Sehun has him wrapped around his fingers and he is well aware of that. Not that Jongin is making any efforts to hide that fact. 

He spots Sehun walking through the doors and soon their eyes lock from across the room. The smile that breaks through Jongin's features is instant and stunned. Sehun is wearing all black, from head to toe, and his soft hair is falling in front of his eyes. He looks absolutely gorgeous. 

"Sorry I'm a little late." He says, smiling timidly. 

"You look gorgeous." Jongin mutters, standing up to courteously receive him. 

"Thank you." 

Sehun pockets his keys and takes the flowers so he can bring Jongin into a tight embrace.

He smiles, brushing his hands down his shirt and jacket to smooth out any wrinkles. “You don’t look so bad yourself,” he says, leaning in to place a kiss on Jongin’s lips.

Their table at the restaurant is tucked away into a corner, just as Jongin requested. He’s full of nervous energy as he sits and peruses the menu, and he can’t stop sneaking glances at Sehun. 

After setting the bouquet and the sweets aside neatly, Sehun rolls his shoulders and leans back a little, looking around the crowded restaurant, tossing his head to sweep the hair off his forehead. The movement draws Jongin's attention. In the open collar of Sehun's shirt, he can see the edge of the soft black leather choker that lies at the base of his throat. Jongin hides a smile in his water glass.

His gaze drops to Sehun's lips. Pink and full and tempting. There's a slight crease on his brow as he skims through the menu, focused but distracted to anything else. Jongin wonders if he's nervous too. 

"Ready to order? I got us some red wine." Jongin speaks over the low hum of people chatting casually and the incessant clank of cutlery. Sehun lifts his eyes to him, grinning.

"You're such a gentleman." His smile falters a little, and he tilts his head, eyes studying Jongin. “I have a surprise for you,” Sehun blurts. He closes his hand around something he pulls out from his pocket and slides it across the table toward Jongin with a mixture of embarrassment and excitement.

When Sehun presses the small remote into his hand, Jongin is nothing short of confused.

It's not a particularly large or complex item, but the fact that Sehun is giving it to him and its unknown function is baffling in itself. The only buttons on it are two arrow buttons labeled UP and DOWN with multiple levels of intensity, and one small one labeled ON/OFF.

He looks down at the remote with faint confusion. “Thanks? What is it?”

Sehun sighs and leans across the table so he can whisper. “I’m wearing a vibrator. That’s the remote.”

A pale hand folds Jongin's fingers over the plastic object, inducing him.

"I want you to," Sehun begins, cheeks flushed and eyes deep. "Press the button." He breathes, a smile cracking his face. Jongin tenses suddenly.

Jongin stares at him, shocked speechless. He runs a thumb over the remote, his finger lingering on the buttons, looking unsure.

"What? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Can you?" Sehun asks in a small voice that cuts through Jongin’s heart.

"Right here? Right now?"

"If you can." Sehun smiles again, letting the word flow across his tongue in a slow, almost provocative manner. 

"You've had that the whole time?"

"Yes. I'm kind of desperate." Sehun’s words send a twist of desire through him, however uncertainty still clouds Jongin's mind. As much as the idea sounds hot and his insides are already burning, they're in public. There's a huge risk of being caught in the act, not to mention the consequences of it. 

But maybe that's exactly what excites Sehun the most. 

"Jesus," Jongin runs a hand down his face, and he realizes he's shaking a little. 

"Come on, Jongin. Do it." Sehun insists, his voice wavering a little. "Don't you wanna make me moan in front of all these people?"

Jongin sucks in a breath, looking around suspiciously. He feels ridiculously exposed, even though no one seems to be looking their way. 

"I wasn't expecting this. I don't know If-- if I should."

There’s a trace of want in Sehun's expression as well, and some part of Sehun thinks it’s sweet that Jongin’s so hesitant. He reaches across the table and places his hand over Jongin’s again.

"You want to. I know you do." He starts rubbing his foot against Jongin's leg under the table, teasingly. "I like taking risks. Come on. Press it."

The image of Sehun prepping himself and walking out so casually with a vibrator inside him brings some kind of euphoria to Jongin's heart. Sehun did it for him, to impress him, to please him. Sehun is one in a million.

A slow grin unfurls in Jongin's face, all traces of hesitation suddenly gone. "You want it that much, don't you?"

"I do."

Jongin's hand itches around the remote. "Tell me why." He demands, finally catching up to Sehun's game. If he wants it, Jongin will give it to him. "Tell me." He repeats with an authoritative tone that leaves Sehun blushing. 

He takes a breath before responding. "Because I want you to fuck me, and I wan--."

His words are cut off by a sharp gasp as Jongin flicks the remote to the lowest setting. He jerks back in his chair, loud enough that someone from the next table over sends him a concerned look.

Over the silence he can hear a faint humming noise.

Jongin stares at the table, a shiver running through him every so often. The tension in the air is thick.

Jongin slips his hand into his pocket, tucking the remote there. They can't be caught doing this, but that doesn't mean Jongin won't get what he wants. 

His thumb is at the buttons on the little remote there, and he flicks quickly, on and off, experimenting.

Knowing that they're doing something immoral in front of so many people is far more of a turn on than he was expecting.

Sehun's face is expressionless, but he can’t stop himself from twitching, just a little, as the vibrator in the plug buzzes to life for just an instant, on, off. Jongin wants to hear him whimper and moan his name, he wants to mess him up in the best ways possible. 

The waiter appears over Sehun's shoulder suddenly. “Evening, gentlemen,” he says, mannerly. “May I take your orders?” 

Sehun looks expectantly at Jongin, and he takes his hand out of his pocket, lays it on the table.

“I’ll have the smoked salmon potato cake, please.” He says, handing over his menu, and Sehun gives him a warm smile.

“Very good. And for you, sir?”

“I’ll have the parmesan risotto with roasted shrimp.” Sehun manages, keeping his eyes trained down on the table. The waiter taps their orders on his tablet, bows and excuses himself after announcing: 

"Your wine will be here shortly."

While they wait, Jongin plays with the vibe that’s lying snug against Sehun's prostate, on and off, cycling through oscillation patterns, keeping the intensity low, keeping him on a slow burn. After that first time, his voice never falters, he never shifts in his seat -- the only indication is that he’s holding on to the edge of the table with one outstretched hand, fingertips bloodless with the pressure of his grip -- but otherwise he’s calm, cool as ever.

They don't talk. It's just their eyes locked on each other, communicating wordlessly. Jongin watches as Sehun smiles faintly, but his eyes are challenging him quietly. 

"Do you like it? Do you want more?" Jongin asks, just because he wants to see how wrecked Sehun's voice is at that point. 

"Yes. Give me more."

He’s so focused on Jongin, on keeping his words steady and even, that he doesn’t hear the waiter approach with the wine. As the man steps up with the bottle label-forward for them to inspect, Jongin flicks the vibrator up to its top speed for just a second. Sehun’s knee hits the underside of the table. Dishes and glassware clatter loudly, and heads at nearby tables turn.

The waiter jumps to rescue a water glass that nearly overturns. Jongin shuts the vibe off completely while Sehun apologizes. “Are you okay?” Jongin asks loudly, feigning nonchalance while the waiter opens the bottle. “You seem a little fidgety?”

“Yeah,” Sehun chuckles. “Work is nuts, my muscles are sore, too much caffeine, you know how it is.” There’s a fine flush creeping up his cheeks and Jongin wants to rub over the skin with his thumbs to feel the heat of his blood climbing his face. The waiter pours him a taste of the wine, and Jongin turns the vibe back on, steady and low. While he sips, while the waiter is distracted watching for his reaction, Sehun shifts a little in his seat, helpless.

“That’s perfect,” Jongin tells the waiter, who murmurs a very good, sir and pours both of their glasses.

Sehun busies himself with his wine while another server brings over the dishes, delicate sets of succulent meat. Jongin pretends to be fascinated by the cuisine instead of the man sitting across from him. 

So he smiles sweetly at the woman and she retires smoothly.

Taking pity, Jongin flicks the vibrator off entirely. Sehun makes a little noise in the back of his throat, switches his fork over to his left hand. Jongin smirks and turns the vibe back on, and Sehun exhales hard, head tilted a little to the side.

“Go on, take a bite,” Jongin says around a mouthful of his own. The salmon is rich and unctuous and melts in his mouth, but he wants to see Sehun melting instead. “Don’t let your food get cold.”

Swallowing hard, Sehun drives the side of his fork down through the layers of flaky pastry and fish, hand shaking. The blush on his cheeks is more pronounced now. As Jongin is not a patient person, he starts some oscillations, deep and pulsing, at the frequency that he knows drives Sehun out of his mind.

Jongin watches, fascinated, while Sehun tries to get his breathing stabilized, tries to keep his hand steady. The veneer of his composure is wearing thin and Jongin's just tapping at the glass, watching him intently. Sehun manages to get a bite to his mouth and bows his head a little while he chews and swallows, and now Jongin's the one shifting in his seat, because watching Sehun skate the edge of his self-control is like a one-way ticket to his own paradise.

After his third bite, Sehun’s whining just a tiny bit on each exhale. “You’re doing so well.” Jongin tells him softly. 

Sehun reaches for his wine, and his hand is shaking. “Left hand?” Jongin reminds him, turning the speed down.

Sehun's hands spasm and he presses them flat against the tabletop. “Fuck, Jongin,” he whispers, his cheeks are rosy, all the way up to his ears.

“Do it,” Jongin demands, letting a note of command slip into his voice. “Take a sip now. I know you can.”

Holding his gaze through his shades, Sehun reaches out left-handed, takes his wine, swirls it carefully, and takes a sip. He sets the glass smoothly down, then licks at one errant drop of burgundy red in the corner of his mouth.

Jongin grins, satisfied, and turns the speed back up to just shy of what he needs. Sehun's shoulders hunch up and Jongin can see the tremor of tension in his frame. Jongin takes another bite, savoring the rich savory flavors, and washes it down with wine. He knows that look on Sehun's face -- inward-seeking, his attention focused on his impending climax. Which is Jongin's to give or deny.

How lucky for him that Jongin's feeling generous.

He leans forward and says softly, “Are you close?”

Sehun nods once, tightly.

“Do you want it?”

He whispers “Oh God, yes.”

“Let me feel how hard you are,” Jongin instructs him, toeing his shoe off under the table. “Spread.”

Sehun shifts in his seat as he opens his legs, whimpering a little under his breath. His hands are balled into fists on the table.

Jongin stretches his leg out and rests his foot softly against his crotch, not pushing, just enough to feel the insistent hardness of his cock through his pants. Sehun's hips curl minutely with each oscillation of the vibrator, nudging gently against the seam of his trousers, against the sole of Jongin's foot. 

He's such a beauty, such a treasure. He only takes what Jongin gives him.

Immediately, Sehun's mouth snaps shut. His entire body tenses, hands clenching in the tablecloth. Jongin can see his legs shaking. Slowly, quietly, he sits, pink flush rising high on his cheeks.

Jongin leans forward and covers Sehun's hand with his own. “You’re amazing,” He tells him, his voice pitched low so only Sehun can hear. “I wish it were my fingers or my cock inside you right now. If I could, I’d have you on the table in a heartbeat. I’d show everyone in this place how good you are, how brilliant and gorgeous you are, how you’re mine.” 

If they were at home, Jongin would be rubbing his fingers against the base of Sehun's cock behind his balls, so he could feel the pressure both inside and out. Here, he settles for pressing the ball of his foot against the underside of Sehun's dick. His head drops back ever-so-slightly, and Jongin wants to run his tongue down the lines of his throat. And he will, later. “Now, Sehunnie.” He says instead.

And that does it. Jongin can see his body lock up, and he presses forward against the table with one little tremor, then one more. His cock pulses against Jongin's foot. He’s absolutely silent. The glassware on the table doesn’t even clink. No one bats an eye in their direction.

As Sehun comes down the other side, Jongin pulls back and gradually cranks down the intensity on the vibe, stepping him down, and when he finally clicks it completely off, all the tension melts out of Sehun's shoulders. He drops back a little in his chair. Not lazy, not sloppy, not ever -- there’s easy grace in the long lines of his body even now. But he’s miles away from the high-strung tension he usually carries around when he's practicing for his next projects, and the warmth of a job well done blossoms in Jongin's chest.

Sehun tosses the hair off his forehead and shoots Jongin a crooked smile, the well-fucked smile that he knows so well and loves so much. He reaches for his wine, holds up his glass. “Cheers,” he says, and takes a sip, and if the glass trembles a little on its way to his mouth, well, Jongin's the only one who gets to know why.

“Button your jacket,” Jongin says, laughing, ignoring the way his cock is throbbing in his trousers. Sehun chuckles, but instead of buttoning up his jacket, his fingers start playing with the buttons tentatively.

He wants more. And Jongin's not about to deny him. 

"I want to make you come again," He tells him quietly. "Do you think you can do it?"

Sehun looks up slowly, another shudder racking his body at the words. He's breathing quickly, eyes darkening like storm clouds. He shows no sign of answering, instead just staring up at Jongin as his head nods slowly.

Jongin clenches his hand around the plastic object, inadvertently pressing the UP arrow button again.

He’s expecting it this time, and barely twitches -- just the tiniest hesitation in his expression. Jongin rewards him with a smile. He goes on, easily, as if nothing is out of the ordinary.

A sudden, desperate noise escapes Sehun, his eyes widening as he claps a hand over his mouth. The buzzing noise from before is a bit more audible now.

Jongin presses the UP button yet again. At the highest setting. Sehun jumps, knuckles white as he grabs the chair's arm. "Jongin," he whispers, voice shaking along with his body. "Please-- ah! Jongin!" A loud moan escapes him, his back arching as he lets his other hand fall from his mouth, eyes wide as he stares at Jongin.

"Do you want people to hear you?" Jongin asks irritably, pressing the UP button again. Sehun's hips jerk and a low moan escapes past his fingers, dark eyes closing momentarily. 

Sehun whimpers as Jongin stares at him, stock still. The buzzing noise is now completely audible.

A flush rises high on his neck and cheeks, arms rigid by his sides. His shoulders shake with tension, eyes fixated on Jongin.

"Jongin," Sehun breathes, a tiny shiver threading down his spine. His eyes are swirling, lightning bolts and tempest grey burning his vision. He brings a hand up to his mouth again, exhaling slowly.

"Don't let them hear you. Be quiet." Jongin reminds him, thumb bumping the power up to max, partly out of curiosity, partly because... well, just because he can.

Sehun lets out a yelp, as if hit with a jolt of electricity, and his outstretched hand clenches into a fist, slamming down on the tabletop. The whole table clatters, making Jongin jump. Sehun bites his lip, shutting his eyes tightly. 

He sags back in his seat, as Jongin turns the dial back off once again.

He allows Sehun a few minutes rest. He doesn’t want to end the fun just yet, it has barely begun! Jongin wonders how long he can drag this out. How many times he can make Sehun come until he's begging him to stop. 

Sehun grips his fork for dear life, hunching over his plate like someone is going to take it away from him. But as soon as he takes another bite, Jongin fumbles with the remote, toying with it for a moment before pressing ON, mercilessly. 

Sehun freezes, his whole body going taut and tight, hands clenching at his sides. He doesn't seem to breathe at all, until Jongin starts slowly turning the dial back lower. 

Jongin keeps him on edge the entire time, alternating between the different lower levels of power and watching Sehun squirm in his chair as he struggles to empty his plate.

Then Jongin stops, the humming having grown low once more-- then, something in his head clicks, and he stops dead.

Jongin's heart pounds in his chest and he straightens up, finger finding the OFF button. The buzzing stops, and Sehun falls silent, chest rising and falling rapidly.

Without saying a word, Jongin hums, tucking the remote back into his pocket.

"Finish your food. I want to take this somewhere else." Jongin mumbles. 

Sehun's eyes widen, but he says nothing, biting his lower lip instead. 

"Do you want me to fuck you in the bathroom? Or in my car? Or do you prefer driving all the way back to the dorm?" He questions, keeping his expression neutral enough. 

Sehun shoots Jongin a coy look from underneath his lashes. "Not here. In the car."

He eyes the other occupants in the restaurant, but no one seems to be paying them any mind. There’s something so obscene about sitting here in public, with dozens of people around them, and Sehun allowing Jongin to tease him and control his orgasm.

“Look at you,” Jongin says, his tone full of wonder. “You’re so beautiful like this.”

Sehun's breathing is labored as his body calms down, backing away from the edge that he had gotten so close to. "Thanks," he whispers to the other, muscles relaxing enough for him to straighten his posture into something normal.

Their waiter comes by then, looking at Sehun with trepidation. Sehun squirms under his gaze, ignoring the smirk Jongin sends his way.

“I think we’re ready for the check,” Jongin tells the waiter. He fingers the remote beneath the table, sending the vibration up another setting.

As he makes the transaction, Sehun remains still, his expression blank. The waiter thanks their visit and wishes to see them once more, and Sehun forces a smile onto his face, clearing his throat and nodding.

Sehun's knees are still weak. He looks at Jongin like he's a god, lips slightly parted.

He waits for the waiter to leave, and as soon as he’s out of range, Sehun turns to Jongin with a pleading expression, almost bolting out of his seat. 

Jongin waves the remote at him before tucking it back into his pocket, feeling cheery. He strides away with a guiding hand against the small of Sehun's back, feeling like he's got pure power resting in his pocket.

No one gives them a second glance as they continue further ahead towards the exit, but Jongin still feels like everyone they pass by must know what they’re up to. Maybe the way Sehun's legs are wobbling as he walks, or the way his cheeks are flushed gives them away or if anyone as much as lowers their gaze will see his evident hard-on underneath his stained pants.

Regardless, they make their way to the parking lot where Jongin's car sits lonely under the shadows of the quiet night. 

When they near the car, Jongin pushes Sehun against the side of the vehicle rather roughly and slides a hand down to palm Sehun's crotch. "You're so hard." He's heavy and warm and sticky against Jongin's palm, whimpering helplessly.

Sehun refrains himself from mewling, teeth pressed together as he tries to hold back his moans, his cheeks reddened and body burning from the stimulation.

"Please," Sehun quietly whispers and humps weakly against the hand that is cupping his crotch teasingly, tries desperately to search for some kind of friction, but Jongin merely watches him, pretends nothing is going on as Sehun keeps fighting.

With a swift motion of his thumb, he increases the volume of the vibrator inside Sehun's hole, watches the male let his head fall on the car and breathe heavily, mouth standing open in helpless pants.

"Come again, babe" Jongin whispers unnoticed into Sehun's ear, takes the soft lobe into his mouth to suck once before releasing it again.

His hand slides unseen into Sehun's pants, claps his fingers around the hard, leaking shaft and strokes twice.

Sehun nods, mouth agape and eyes barely open as he tries to concentrate on the feeling of Jongin's hand around his cock and that beautiful voice by his ear.

Jongin finally smiles openly, his fingers slowly pulling out while his other hand is still clasped around Sehun's shaft. But in the end, he pulls it out as well, instead reaches around and squeezes one of Sehun's ass cheeks, so soft and shaking he can't help but grab it harder, dig his fingernails into the flesh that is practically waiting for his cock.

If he pushes his hand lower, he can already feel the jerking vibrator inside Sehun's hole, feels it ravish those beautiful walls in the most aggressive way it possibly can. He feels genuinely proud that Sehun has held out for so long

"Feel me too." Jongin says and leans back, one hand still squeezing Sehun's ass before it slides lower, nudges the rim that is already swollen and red and gaping, and pushes a finger inside, stretches it even wider.

"Don't stop, I'm close." Sehun says in a melodious tone, his hand desperately finding Jongin's crotch and stroking his length over the fabric of his trousers. 

Jongin drops his head, squeezing his eyes shut and grinding his teeth to stay quiet.

All that comes out of Sehun's mouth is a high-pitched whine, a sound that Jongin quickly muffles by bringing their mouths together.

They kiss hotly, hands stuffed into each other's pants. Sehun's voice sounds so husky, muttering in between sloppy kisses how much he wants it, how much he needs it. 

He comes a second time with his face pressed into the crook of Jongin's neck, body trembling erratically trapped between Jongin and the car. Jongin hisses, retrieving his hands from Sehun's pants and swatting Sehun's hand off his own length too. He doesn't want to come until he makes sure Sehun is thoroughly spent. 

"Get in. I want one more." He grumbles, unlocking the car with the hand that remained clean. He waits for Sehun to scramble inside the vehicle before circling it and hopping inside himself. 

As Sehun regains his breathing, Jongin clicks open the glove compartment to gather some tissues, and lube. He cleans his hands in silence as Sehun shifts in his seat, looking for a comfortable position.

"Can-- can I touch myself?" Sehun asks, tiredly. Jongin hums, not looking at him. If he does, Jongin might just jump on him and ruin the fun. 

"You really want my permission?"

"Yes, please."

"Don't touch yourself until I say so. Let's go for a ride." As he starts the car, Jongin easily turns the dial to the max once again.

Sehun's face is a lovely shade of rose pink, hips twitching every so often from the constant stimulation. Occasionally letting out tiny whimpers. 

Then as suddenly as he'd turned it up, he presses the OFF button, looking just the tiniest bit smug.

He sets it to its lowest setting, so there's no buzzing audible, but a jolt goes through Sehun's body and he sits rod-straight in response. His eyes are fixed, unfaltering, as Jongin drives off.

Casually, Jongin's hand reaches out to Sehun's lap as he continues to lead the car down the road. 

Sehun’s thigh is hard and tight and muscular, Jongin can feel that even through the pants he's wearing. His palm slides up Sehun’s thigh with ease. He doesn’t stop until his hand rests over the hard bulge. Then again, he doesn’t actually stop moving. He runs his hand along the length of Sehun’s cock, following the shape through his pants and boxers. 

When the car turns, Sehun whines and throws his head back. Jongin keeps palming him, squeezing every so often, eyes never leaving the road. 

Jongin presses the UP button, watching Sehun twitch in his seat. Every so often, he shifts, looking hot and uncomfortable. His hands are clenched on his knees and he stares right back at Jongin with terrifying intensity. A sudden wave of high vibration causes him to cover his mouth again, muffling his beautiful, needy sounds. 

Sehun cries out past his fingers, knees buckling. The buzzing is loudly noticeable, and Sehun's legs are shaking visibly. Jongin chances a glance and he stares, transfixed, at a bead of sweat that rolls down Sehun's temple.

At this point, Sehun's body seems to vibrate in unison with the black rod inside him, skin glowing and hot, and he tries to scream and come, but he's not allowed to, promised Jongin he could keep himself in check while they're outside in public.

Jongin decides to turn the dial up a notch.

Sehun tightens the muscles in his stomach, wiggling around in his seat in an attempt to shift the toy inside him. He grinds against it, chasing friction.

"Keep talking to me. I like it when you talk to me."

Sehun bites down on his lower lip, suddenly unable to form words. The vibration is a slow and steady hum, but he wants more. He eyes Jongin, who is just driving around as though nothing unusual is happening. When he raises his eyes to Jongin, he smirks and pushes the remote to the next highest setting.

“Fuck,” Sehun says, breathless.

There’s a constant pulse going now, and Sehun holds back a whine as he tries to rock down onto the plug. A trickle of sweat pooling at his temple and the base of his spine, and Sehun grips the sides of the seat, trying to sit still.

“Do it. Do as I say." Jongin says. He lowers the setting, staring at Sehun intently.

“If I do it, will you raise the setting?”

Jongin raises an eyebrow and pushes the speed up to the next tempo. “You'll get your reward if you behave." He says, enjoying the way Sehun’s eyes darken with arousal.

"I-- I want you to watch me. I'll spread my legs for you. I want you to see me with the plug in my ass and make me come."

Jongin lets out a heavy, ragged breath. His hand flickers over the remote, and he shoots Sehun a look, a question on his face. Jongin nods, eager and ready, and then sucks in a sigh when Jongin switches the remote to one of the more intense settings. The vibration is a consistent speed of short, firm pulses, and pleasure and need burst through Sehun. His hips twitch as he moans, deep and low in his throat.

“Please?” Sehun asks, his voice broken and hoarse. “I need—” he starts, but the words die in his throat and he just shakes his head, hoping Jongin understands.

Sehun scrambles through his hazy mind to find the right words. Jongin frowns, not pleased. He hits the off button and abandons the remote in his pocket to round a turn with the car. 

Driving one handed once again, Jongin's unoccupied hand sneaks back into his pocket, fondling the remote before jacking the level as high as it can go.

Sehun lets out a loud, startled moan in response, clinging to the seat like a lifeline. His eyes are wide, surprised, as his hips roll forward of their own accord. He's panting, moaning from being on the edge for so long, head tipping back. "Jongin, fuck-- I'm gonna come, please."

He shoves his knuckles into his mouth, biting down on them rather than letting out any more embarrassing noises as the intensity slowly climbs higher.

Sehun comes with a hoarse cry of "Jongin!" hips stuttering as his breath catches in his throat. His thighs are shaking unsteadily, stain evident on the front of his pants. He looks up and around with a reverent expression.

Dumbfounded, Jongin exhales as he stares at Sehun slumping against the seat. He's close to coming untouched, just by watching Sehun sprawled out like that by his side, and the blissful expression that's etched to his face. 

He parks the car at a random spot that he deems empty and far enough from civilization. He needs this moment to be private, because he intends to take Sehun apart right there. He can barely hold it any longer. 

"Come on. Backseat." Jongin instructs, hastily unbuckling his belt and scrambling to the back seats. Sehun follows him, though his movements are slow and exhaustive. 

"I hope to get my reward now." Sehun remarks, sitting directly on Jongin’s lap. He adjusts himself, squeezing his legs around Jongin’s thighs, making sure he’s secure. 

Smiling, Jongin puts an arm around Sehun’s waist to steady him. Sehun leans into the touch, he's warm and solid. Jongin's hands instantly reach behind Sehun, searching for his entrance, twisting and pumping the plug in and out of him. Sehun leans against Jongin, scraping his teeth over the arch of Jongin’s neck as he pushes Jongin’s pants over his hips.

Jongin groans when Sehun wraps a hand around his cock. “Shit,” he mutters, and he places a sloppy kiss on Sehun’s jaw. “I can’t believe you did this for me. I don’t deserve you.”

“It’s for me, too,” Sehun says. He strokes Jongin, slow and teasing, watching as Jongin’s eyelashes flutter shut and he tips his head back against the seats. "You've mentioned it before that you wanted to see me wearing one for you."

“I didn’t think you’d go through with it,” Jongin murmurs. He takes the remote from his pocket and plays around with the settings, turning it down to a lower vibration.

Sehun whines. “Turn it back,” he demands. 

Sehun buries his face in Jongin’s shoulder and slowly starts rutting against Jongin’s crotch, keeping his pace in line with the lazy strokes he gives Jongin’s cock. He presses his thumb against the head of Jongin’s cock, smiling when he hears Jongin’s choked breath.

That smile disappears once he feels the vibration of the plug kick up several notches. Sehun grins at him, unrepentant. It’s a slow burn this time, something that starts off weak and gradually builds into a staccato crescendo.

“Not fair,” Sehun murmurs, voice low.

"I know you like it." Jongin wraps an arm around Sehun’s lower back, hefting him higher and tighter against him. He leans in to kiss him, swallowing Sehun’s breathy moans and nipping at his lips. Jongin feels a whine building in the back of his throat as he rubs his cock against Sehun’s palms with increased desperation.

Sehun laughs, leaning his forehead against the crown of Jongin’s head. “I think you enjoy it more than I do.”

"I do. But you know what I prefer."

Sehun smirks as if he knows exactly what Jongin’s thinking. Then he answers Jongin’s question. “I do.” Sehun murmurs, voice low and husky with promise. It makes the hairs on Jongin’s neck stand on end. It makes Jongin’s breath catch in his throat. 

Jongin settles his hands on Sehun’s hips, hoping to steady him. 

He pushes Sehun closer to him, his dick rubbing up against Sehun’s half-hard one. It gives a twitch against the fabric as its owner inhales a shuddery breath. Sehun presses into Jongin, his weight leaning forward, his lips parted.

"I prefer having you inside me." The flush that spreads across Sehun’s face is delectable, but Jongin doesn’t move to do anything. Not when he knows Sehun is his, when Sehun willingly and flashes his eyes like that. 

“Okay,” Jongin barely breathes, nodding. 

Sehun shifts, adjusting himself on Jongin’s lap. He hands Jongin the remote and braces himself on Jongin’s chest. “Go ahead. Again.”

Jongin hits the remote. He feels the moment Sehun springs to life, hips gently moving front and back. “Ah, that feels good,” Sehun breathes, his eyes keeping locked into Jongin’s. It’s a giddy feeling, knowing that he’s making Sehun feel good, that he is making -and has made- Sehun come, has pushed Sehun over the brink of orgasm.

Jongin carefully presses the buttons on the right side, watching as Sehun’s lips tremble slightly, the way his hands tighten in Jongin’s shirt. If his hips are jutting forward, Jongin can’t tell. 

“That’s a good setting,” Sehun murmurs, licking his lips. For a moment, he looks like he’s in pain, and he adjusts himself in Jongin’s lap. “More.” He asks, his eyes half-hooded and body shaking. Jongin can see he loves it, loves the way Jongin is watching him, playing with him. 

He gasps as Jongin increases the speed, his hips rocking back and forth, stuck between the toy inside him and the friction from Jongin’s abs. Jongin shifts side to side, trying to adjust for room in his pants. “Feels so good,” Sehun breathes against Jongin’s neck, hot little puffs of air that only serve to tighten Jongin’s gut. 

Jongin adjusts the pattern setting, and this time Sehun’s hips go up, repeatedly, as if trying to move away from that vibrator inside of him. "Let me hear you.” Jongin whispers in Sehun’s ear, watching as he shivers and then jerks again, his back arching so prettily. Jongin moves his hands to rest on Sehun’s lower back, hoping to help Sehun balance. 

“It’s-“ Sehun gives a quick pant of air, trying to clear his head. “It’s a little hard to speak.“ Sehun’s voice breaks off, his hands reaching for the remote. “I’m not gonna be able to last if you keep this up.” 

“Good,” Jongin remarks, reaching over to the remote and hitting the speed at its highest. Sehun glares at him and he fumbles for the remote, hands moving to Jongin’s shoulders and Jongin presses his body flush against his, feeling Sehun’s cock through his pants. His hips are gyrating against that delicious piece of plastic inside of him, chasing that feeling, trying to press it in. All the while his front is demanding for more attention from his cock, grinding against Jongin, sometimes on purpose and sometimes just an after-effect of Sehun trying to adjust the vibe inside him.

Sehun’s head is cradled against Jongin’s shoulder, his skin hot and maddening. His weight is firmly against Jongin now. Sehun is too far lost to pleasure to even hold himself up, hips making aborted thrusts, unsure of which path to take- rubbing his dick against Jongin’s abs or grinding down on that toy. 

Easily Jongin’s hands slip underneath Sehun’s shirt, feeling his muscles underneath his skin and trying to pull Sehun closer to him. “J-Jongin,” Sehun breathes against Jongin’s neck, his hands finally touching the remote and turning the thing off. His body shudders and he breathes in and out, clinging to some control. 

“I wanna feel your dick.” Sehun utters quickly, as if Jongin might say no, as if there was a chance in hell Jongin might refuse. His erection is still pressing into Jongin’s stomach, a sweet siren reminding Jongin that the night isn’t over. 

There won’t be any refusal on Jongin’s part.

“Let's get these off.” Jongin replies. Sehun’s breath against his torso stutters a bit and Sehun squirms as Jongin’s hands move upwards to his shoulders, the shirt dragging upward and exposing his soft skin. 

“Yeah, okay,” Sehun agrees all too quickly. Jongin drops his hands to Sehun’s hips and lifts him up, still strong even as a human. Sehun grabs his shoulders tightly. Sehun has the audacity to lick his lips, propping himself a little higher on his knees. For a moment, Jongin is unsure if Sehun is going to try and fit Jongin’s dick and the vibe up his ass, but Sehun quickly unveils his own fly, dropping his pants and briefs and pulling on a string, letting the vibe flop on to the car floor. Jongin watches keenly, taking in the black shape. 

Then Jongin pulls off Sehun’s shirt and takes in the younger man’s skin. Sehun is pale and the skin is unmarred. Jongin runs a finger down Sehun’s chest, feeling muscles contract as Sehun takes a steady inhale of air. 

The choker is the only thing he's wearing now.

“Take yours off too."

Jongin doesn’t listen. Instead he slowly leans in, capturing Sehun’s mouth in a kiss. 

Sehun whimpers, something akin to “fuck yes” escaping his mouth. While Jongin bites his lower lip, Sehun’s legs are scrambling, trying to wrap themselves around Jongin’s frame. Surging his body forward, Jongin listens to how Sehun gasps on top of him, how his breath catches. Jongin moves to biting sloppily against Sehun’s jaw and leaving little marks, just enough for anyone else to know Sehun was claimed.

“Jongin,” Sehun breathes, and Jongin growls a response, rolling his hips against Sehun as a reward for saying his name so prettily. His mouth manages to get on Sehun’s left ear before Sehun breathes again. “Jongin, wanna ride you.” 

The confession makes Jongin’s insides sear with lust. Jongin sits back immediately and scans over Sehun’s prettily begging face, the one that’s currently covered in Jongin’s bite marks and spit. Sehun’s knees cradle him as he drinks the sight of Sehun in, pride swelling in his chest of how wrecked Sehun looks right now. He nods his agreement, undoing his fly. 

Jongin's dick is bigger than the toy. It twitches in his pants, knowing that though Sehun has been fucking himself on that black thing and he’ll be tight and warm, squeezing Jongin’s dick for every last drop of his come. 

“What? Do you want me to keep it in?” Sehun teases. Jongin shakes his head, realizing he hasn’t even gotten a good look at Sehun’s dick. So he does; takes a moment to drink in the sight. Big and thick and throbbing.

Jongin likes what he sees, like usual. It’s hard and leaking, dribbles of precome dripping down it’s length where his balls hang. 

As he stares unabashedly he sits up, stripping himself of his own clothing restrictions. “Get the lube,” he informs Sehun, throwing his pants to the side as Sehun crawls back to the front hastily to retrieve what they need. They shift around in the confines of the vehicle until Jongin is lying flat, legs spread to fit in the narrow space. 

Jongin watches with keen eyes as Sehun shuffles back and takes Jongin’s balls in his hand, weighing them. 

"Can I taste you?” Sehun asks, marveling at them. Preening, Jongin’s about to answer when suddenly Sehun’s mouth is on them, taking them in as much as he can. Jongin falls back on the leather covered seats and spreads his legs a little wider, giving Sehun more access to his balls. It’s worth it, the way Sehun licks and nibbles and worships them. 

“Sehun,” Jongin breathes, and Sehun looks up for a moment, part of his face hidden behind Jongin’s upright cock, and he grins. 

“That’s what I want to hear,” He says, reaching a lube-filled hand and coating Jongin’s shaft in the stuff. His tongue pokes Jongin's hole just the tiniest bit, and his body jerks at the brief sensation. However, Sehun doesn't seem to be willing to drag this any longer. He lets go of Jongin's balls with a slick drag and climbs over him. 

Sehun’s foot has come forward on the bench next to Jongin’s hip, a clear sign of what’s about to happen. 

“Go slow. I didn't prep you any wider.” Jongin hisses as Sehun slowly adjusts himself. His cock twitches in Sehun’s grip, lining up to his hole. 

Sehun gives a slight laugh as he lines up their bodies, Jongin’s cock pressing tantalizingly against his hole. Jongin swallows, trying to keep his hips from jutting upwards, trying to keep from grabbing Sehun’s hips and slamming him down. “Yeah. You're thicker, but I enjoy the stretch.” he breathes, pressing in just a little. 

Sehun is tight and hot and slick and it’s not enough. Jongin needs more. He whimpers, his hips flexing just a little, trying to dive deeper into that heat. Sehun rides each flex with ease. When Jongin finally gives up and settles down with a whine in his throat, Sehun sinks down another inch as a reward. 

“Christ, you’re so deep in my ass.” he utters, his mouth making such a pretty shape, face twisted up in pleasure. 

Jongin can’t think enough to bring himself to plead for more. He’s trapped in a cloud of want and heat, stuck as Sehun slowly, maddeningly sinks down on top of him, slick ass squeezing against his cock. There’s no resistance. Sehun’s greedy body sucks him in whole, down to the very base. 

“Did you like it?” Sehun asks him, not moving. “Watching me move?” He grinds back against Jongin, and from this position Jongin knows it’s exactly how he saw Sehun move against his vibe. Sehun moves sweetly around, stretching out his hole as his hips move, occasionally stuttering and grinding Jongin’s dick against a bundle of nerves inside of him. 

It’s taking every inch of Jongin’s willpower not to flip them over, to lay back and take this. 

“Pictured you like that for so long.” Jongin admits, eyes flickering away from where Sehun keeps rubbing his cock against Jongin’s walls, where his balls drag against Jongin’s pubic hairs in a strange but heated caress. Sehun looks up at him with pupils blown wide, as if he’s barely hanging on to sanity.

The flush has traveled down to Sehun’s entire body now, covered with a sheen of sweat. Sehun lifts up slowly, and Jongin nearly whines at the cold air that encases his dick. Sehun groans as he sits back down, slowly dragging himself so Jongin’s cock drags against that spot inside of him. Outside, his dick is twitching. 

His control is impressive.

“Sehun,” he breathes, begs. He’s not sure how to even form words right now but Sehun’s name comes easily to his tongue. Sehun seems to know what he’s doing, smiling coyly and taking Jongin’s hands on his hips, moving up and sliding back down again. 

“That’s the spot, Jongin,” he informs before going limp. 

It’s all Jongin needs. 

He pounds into Sehun’s hole, angry, brutal thrusts as his hands force Sehun down on him. He pounds into that sweet ass engulfing him. When he pulls away it’s too cold, not enough, and he hammers back inside, his hands guiding the body to press against that sweet area Sehun showed him. Sehun has his hands on Jongin’s wrists, chest heaving and his head thrown back, exposing that beautiful length of neck. 

Jongin sits up and flips them over, Sehun on his back. As his hips continue to thrust his mouth finds its way against Sehun’s neck, sucking and marking up the man for all he was worth.

The body beneath him twitches, muscles seizing. Sehun murmurs, “Oh, oh, Jongin, yes” before Jongin can feel Sehun's body spasming beneath his. He doesn't ejaculate this time, perhaps not even the previous time, but his eyes shut tightly and his head is thrown back as his body jerks violently, his walls clenching maddenly around Jongin. 

Sehun’s face is the same as always- blissed out, relaxed, but this time as Jongin continues to pound he slows down his thrusts to a crawl, enjoying how Sehun nearly trembles from oversensitivity when he comes back in. 

“Jongin,” Sehun whines. Jongin smirks, leaning down against Sehun’s mouth. His balls are starting to tighten; he knows he won’t last long. 

“Wanna come on you,” Jongin whispers. “On your skin.” 

Sehun wraps his arms around him and shudders as Jongin presses against his prostate languidly, milking him for all he’s worth. “Wanna feel you come inside me instead,” Sehun admits. “Please. You can come on my skin next time.” 

Sehun whimpers, still too sensitive. He tries to move away involuntarily, but Jongin holds him down, keeps him locked into an overload of pleasure.

With a few more movements, he comes into Sehun’s ass, granting his request, drenching Sehun’s hole in his come. Eyes flicker over to Sehun’s face and he realizes Sehun has been watching him this entire time, something bewitching across the other man’s expression. Jongin swallows, moving down and licks the top of Sehun’s lip as he pulls out and collapses on top of thim. 

Sehun wraps his arms around and for a long time he doesn't let go. Jongin doesn't pull out either, basking in that heat enveloped around him even as he starts to soften. 

Jongin pauses, trailing his fingers through Sehun’s hair, nails scraping gently at his scalp. Sehun shivers. Then his eyes snap open, startled as he stares at Jongin.

"Shit, I forgot the flowers. And the chocolate." He whines regretfully. Jongin chuckles, dreading that for a second, Sehun had regretted being with him.

"Do you want to go back there? Maybe they kept it in case we return."

"No. Not now. They definitely caught on to what we were up to. Oh my god." He covers his face with both hands, embarrassment only now catching him. 

"It's okay. I can get you more later." Jongin comforts him with a quick kiss to his lips, but Sehun is still resentful.

"Man, my chocolate." He groans, eyebrows knitting in that way that shows he's truly upset. 

"I'll drive us back and we can stop by the store. I'll buy two boxes. How about that?" Suggests Jongin, and that has Sehun's attention flooding back to him. He stares a little, considering. Then he shrugs and says.

"Okay. But don't pull out just now. I'm exhausted. You made me come 13 times."

"Only 4 times, Sehun." Jongin corrects him, giggling. Sehun complains some more. They trade some more passionate kisses. Jongin makes sure to keep the vibrator safe inside the compartment. 

Later, Jongin suggests once more stopping by the restaurant when they drive past it, but Sehun stubbornly says no, with a blush on his cheeks. 

By the end of the night, Jongin gets him more chocolates, and bubble tea, and kisses him some more. It's hard to pull away from him, when Sehun looks so pleased, rested and adorable, with his bare face and playful smiles. 

He might be no longer clad in expensive outfits and indulging himself with high quality wine or standing in a fancy setting, but still, Jongin thinks there's no one just as beautiful as he is.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> [X](https://twitter.com/_sehuning_)
> 
> Find me on Twitter 🙌🏽🙌🏽


End file.
